The Way It Should Be
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: My return to FFN! A year after their second journey to Cephiro, the magic knights find themselves right back in Cephiro. Fuu and Ferio meet up. Nuff said.


Disclaimer: CLAMP. You know the rest.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place the day they go back to Tokyo Tower a year after the second journey to Cephiro. I know you'll enjoy my return to Fanfiction.net, The Way It Should Be.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why is it whenever we go to Tokyo Tower we end up here?" Umi asked. Hikaru and Fuu laughed. While on their way to the castle they bumped into Mokona. He jumped into Hikaru's arms and smiled.  
"Puu!" Mokona said happily. Hikaru hugged him.  
"We missed you too Mokona!" Hikaru laughed. Fuu nodded. Her mind wandered to Ferio. He was the one she really missed that year she was back in Tokyo. She gazed up at the sky, and at the Sky Shrine. Suddenly she, and only she, heard a bird cry out. She knew Windam had welcomed her back to Cephiro. She didn't understand why but she felt more comfortable being in Cephiro than she did in Tokyo. She didn't know why, but she didn't care. She was happy here.  
  
"Fuu?" She returned to reality as her name rang out. There stood Ferio. Fuu smiled and ran to him, landing gently in his arms and smiled.  
"How did you get to Cephiro?" Ferio asked her. Fuu lay her head on Ferio's shoulder and smiled.  
"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Now that I'm here in your arms nothing seems to matter. Only that I'm here with you." Fuu whispered. Stress had overcome her. Her sister, Kuu, had moved away to America for college, her parents argued over everything, high school was horrible, and her heart needed Cephiro, and Ferio. Now that she was here everything was perfect. She closed her eyes and let herself become who her heart told her she really was, Fuu Hououji... Magic Knight of Wind and Sky.  
  
"Ten bucks says he kisses her." Umi whispered to Hikaru. Hikaru smiled and looked at Umi.  
"Let's go on ahead and give those two some time alone." Hikaru suggested. Umi nodded and, with a smirk, gently elbowed Hikaru in the ribs.  
"Eager to see Lantis?" Umi teased. Hikaru blushed a little and nodded.  
"Yea, I am. Eager to see Ascot?" Hikaru teased. Umi went bright red.  
"So what if I am?" Umi said. Hikaru just smiled.  
"Nothing, nothing. I knew you really did love him." Hikaru said. Umi smiled, blushing brightly. They walked on, Mokona in the lead, and left Fuu and Ferio to be alone.  
  
"Tokyo is lonely now. I need to be here with you." Fuu said softly. Ferio held her tighter.  
"And I need you here. I worry about you Fuu. I wonder if you're all right. I worry that you'll find someone else and forget me." Ferio confessed. Fuu gasped and looked up at him.  
"Someone else? Forget you? Ferio NEVER!" Fuu cried, "I could never bring myself to love anyone else, much less forget you!" Ferio lay his forehead against Fuu's and smiled.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"And I, you" she whispered back. Ferio kissed Fuu gently. She didn't know, nor care, how long it lasted. It may have been minutes, it may have been hours. She wouldn't have cared if it never ended. But eventually the kiss did break. Both Fuu and Ferio blushed brightly. Their first kiss had been as wonderful, if not more, as Fuu had imagined. It was then she noticed Hikaru, Umi, and Mokona were gone.  
"They probably went on ahead." Ferio smiled. Fuu gasped and looked up at him.  
"You...read my mind." Fuu gasped.  
"Our love is so deep that..." Ferio explained.  
"...We're connected." Fuu unconsciously finished his sentence.  
"Exactly." Ferio kissed her forehead and they walked on. To the castle.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: HI! Who missed me? *Looks at Cass and Fuu* Yea I see ya! This one is for the two of you. To Cass Amy Mako for standing up form me during this whole big thing and to FuuMegami for convincing me to come back. Thanks a lot you two! *Hugs* ^_^ (For those who don't have the slightest idea what I'm talking about read the reviews for my Rayearth fic 'Firefly' and then read the authors note for my Rayearth fic/poem 'The Magic Knights' that should clear a few things up.) Congrats for surviving the mushiness. This is what you get for letting me listen to the CD while writing a Fuu & Ferio fic. ^_- Sorry it was so short but I wrote it last night and had to cut it off cause I had to go to bed. Oh yea and if you don't like the fic keep it to yourself! -K-Chan (Zazu no Miko, Kahna)  



End file.
